


Homunculus

by SenshiOfSadness



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Artificial body, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Miketrap AU, One Shot, Series epilogue, William is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenshiOfSadness/pseuds/SenshiOfSadness
Summary: Michael has finally found his father. However, William shows him something that might prevent his demise.





	

“I found you” A tall figure entered the secret room. His silhouette cut against the strong artificial light that came from behind. This shadow looked like an anthropomorphic rabbit, all tattered and moldy, with half an ear missing. The room he entered was unlike the rest of the house, looking more like a laboratory, with metallic walls and wires falling from the ceiling. At the other side of the room, a man with short graying brown hair in a lab coat was seated, offering him his back. He made no movement, focusing on the command table in front of him, no sign of noticing the tall robot that was approaching him with vengeful intent.

Springtrap cut the distance short in two leaps and turned the man in the swirly chair. He couldn’t see the man’s face, a blurry purple shape kept him from truly seeing the living being in front of him. He had to make sure first, paying attention to hear his voice.

“Ah, Michael, didn’t hear you coming. You have made me wait for many years.” Not a sing of fear showed in William’s voice. Michael would have to rectify that soon enough. He grabbed his elderly father by the head, tempted to crush it right there.

“I saw your sister, Michael. The poor thing. What do you understand for putting together, kid? She was all rusted from the sewers, and don’t get me started on that amorphous body you gave her. I thought I taught you better than this, don’t you remember how to assemble a simple animatronic?” Michael rage was increasing, just as the pressure on his father’s skull. However, William was still nonchalant about the whole situation, keeping his monologue. “Fortunately for her, I found her and now she’s going to have the perfect body. Science can progress so much in ten years… Twenty were necessary to create a biological body.”

“A what!? Where is she!?” Springtrap released William, concerned about Elizabeth’s whereabouts.

The elder man pushed a button on the panel and a huge metallic tube descended from the ceiling, only to rise again and leave behind a transparent cylinder, with bright lights above and below it, illuminating its content. Inside there was a body floating in the liquid, with a mask covering half the face connected to a tube. It was a young adult female with long auburn hair, and Michael suddenly recognized her face, although she had never lived to reach that age. “Elizabeth?” He whispered, while getting close to the woman. Something was off, he noticed, he could clearly see her face, something that could only apply to a corpse, and yet her chest was raising and falling, breathing.

He was completely bewildered. His father continued speaking, his grey eyes glinting with madness and euphoria. “Lo and behold! The latest creation of Afton Robotics and Cybernetics, the peak of all my years of research, the Homunculus! And that’s not the only model I’ve created.” He pushed another combination of buttons and another cylinder fell from above. The metallic case raising revealed a tall man with brown hair, the cleft chin was a giveaway.

“That’s… me…” Said Michael, unable to take in all he was witnessing. Did his father truly make him a body?

“No, you dolt, I get that we get confused a lot, but that you see is a younger version of myself.”

“Do you intend to live with my sister looking that young? You are her father.” He turned, feeling repulsed at his father’s motivations and getting his hopes crushed, yet again.

“I’m not going to be her father.”

William punched a red button on the control pad. Michael felt a tremendous shock coursing throw his body, making him twitch and burn his internal circuits. His hearing and vision were getting glitchy. We could barely listen his father’s words.

“I’… go… be her ...o…er”

Just before losing his bearings, he noticed a bulky mass of wires behind William.

“Wake up” He didn’t recognize the voice. “Wake up, Michael. Open your eyes, please.” It was a woman’s voice, he never heard before, she sounded wretched, like she was going to cry. Then he coughed. Slowly he was coming to himself. He felt cold and wet. He did a mental double take, wet? That couldn’t happen when dead, so why was he…?

Michael opened his eyes, blue peeking through the eyelashes. Elizabeth took a long breath, relieved. William didn’t notice when she had swapped his DNA information with Michael’s, their strong resemblance worked in Michael’s benefit for once. If that body hadn’t been her brother’s, she couldn’t have been able to link his soul back, bringing him back to life.

Michael rose to his elbows, trying to get in a sitting position. The room he was currently was the main bedroom of the house, and he was laid on the bed, getting the sheets wet from himself. Elizabeth was beside him, she had her human body back and she was wearing a familiar lab coat.

“Where’s father?” He asked with a groggy voice.

“Well… Let’s say that he won’t hurt anyone else.”

He nodded absentmindedly, before a smile reached his lips. He turned quickly, grasping his sister into a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

“Michael! I love you too, but you are soaking me, dummy! Let go!” She struggled to break free, amused and annoyed at her brother’s antics.

“Nope, it’s been more than thirty years since I’ve got to be with you. You are not getting away that easily, sis.”

A new life awaited the Afton twins.


End file.
